Drs. Kutlar and Woods have compiled a set of data from sickle cell anemia patients. We are in the process of using artificial neural network technology to determine, in principle, whether it can be determined from the initial condition of a patient if he will respond to a hydroxyurea treatment, and if so, at what dosage of the drug. If this analysis is successful, we will participate in a proposal being prepared for submission to the NIH by Drs. Kutlar and Woods. Funding would allow us to continue collecting data with established consistency as well as implement a more rigorous study of the correlation of patient data with the consequences of sickle cell anemia such as organ failure. One goal of the project is to predict the course of development of the disease by monitoring patient data with a neural network predictor.